


Icy Catacombs

by Exemai



Category: Persona 4
Genre: :), Angst, Kanji is screaming, Naoki doesnt want to murder Yosukes shit in this theyve moved past all that, Naoki gets a shadow, Naoto and Naoki are a prankster group theyre known throughout the IT as the naos, Other, Polyamory, Saki is mentioned, and Trans Naoki, and even Trans Kanji, anyway joke tags aside, it was about time one of us did this., more to add when they appear, naoki gets a persona, nb naoto, none of the IT are cis or straight, none of the three are cis, the rumour mill as always, the trans ki and kan dont make much of a difference to the story, to the souyo hell discord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exemai/pseuds/Exemai
Summary: The rumours about Naoki's family never died out, silenced, but not gone."Did you hear? Naoki Konishi is cheating on that Kanji boy!""Oh my! Who with?""I heard it was that Shirogane boy..."They were wrong.... they're all dating each other.





	Icy Catacombs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Souyo Hell Discord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Souyo+Hell+Discord), [Majorbubs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majorbubs/gifts).

> to the main contributor of Kannaoki, Bubs, i hope you enjoy :3

Naoki was on a nice date at Souzai with his partners Naoto and Kanji when two housewives walked by, giving him a sneering glare, his smile dropped immediately.

_"Did you hear? Konishi is cheating on that Tatsumi boy with Shirogane...!"_

Naoki can't show a reaction, no matter how wrong they may be. He was forced to sit there and take it, not a single emotion was to slip. "'Ki?" Kanji's voice broke him out of his thoughts. "You okay?"

_Well, maybe not all emotions were to be held back..._ Naoki smiled, "I'm fine 'Jiji. Maybe I should head home before they start up again..."

"We'll walk you," Naoto offered, Naoki shook his head. "Okay, see you tomorrow, 'Ki," Naoki leaned into each kiss on his cheek from the two of them.

"You heading home too, Kanji?" He shook his head, telling Naoki that he's gonna walk Naoto to the bus station before going. "Aw, dont end because of me, you stay out a little longer..."

"Its okay, Ki, we dont mind. We'll see you at school tomorrow," Naoki waved back. They part ways and Naoki slowly walks home, theres no way his parents _haven't_ heard of these rumours and he can only imagine what his father would say.

He walked home and the scenario he was met when he walked into the house was exactly what he feared. He father was pacing around the room, back and forth, a sneer on his face, his mother at the table crying. "I-I'm home!" He called out, cursing himself for stuttering.

"Whats the meaning of this?!" the elder male yelled, no sign of a '_Welcome back_' anywhere near his lips. "What are these rumours circulating? It was one thing to handle that you were dating Tatsumi, a punk of all people," He paused, Naoki knew what else he wanted to say, that it was one thing that hes dating a punk, but it's another when youre dating a guy. "Do you know how much slander our name has thanks to your sister?" 

His mother whimpered, "Now we gotta deal with everything youre unloading too?"

"Just... tell us whats wrong, sweetie," His mother whispered, Naoki could feel the tension rising.

"Its not like that!" He defended, "Nothing is wrong!"

"Then what is it like?" His father spat. "Shirogane, or Tatsumi. Who is it that youre dating, hm? Whats the fucking truth then?" Naoki snapped.

"The truth?" His voice rose, "You want the truth? Truth is the three of us are all dating each other. That what you wanted to hear?" He growled at his father. "You wanted the truth, and you got it."

A moment of silence passed before Naoki was sent to his room, being told that he would be seperated from both them, and their friend group at school. That he was grounded until further notice, with a confiscated phone and a building rage for his family, Naoki took the closest bag, stuffed it with the essentials; money, snacks, clothes and the like, and left through the window. 

He noticed half way to the bus station that the bag he carried was Saki's, filled with even more money from when she tried to run too. He was headed to Naoto's. Kanji's was too obvious and too close, Naoki's parents didnt know where Naoto lived, it was the most reasonable decision really.

No, thats a lie, Naoki knows running away would just make things worse right now but he just couldnt stand being in that stuffy room with nothing, seperated from the two people who love him most. The bus arrives, he pays his fare, and makes his way up to the ace detective's home.

He knocks but it isnt Naoto who answers, its their grandpa. Grandpa Shirogane has lived long enough to see a broken man at a glance, he ushers the boy out the cold and calls his grandchild out from their room. 

"'Ki?" Their voice is filled with deep concern, they rush down the flight of stairs to hug the boy, who breaks into tears at the contact. They had never seen Naoki so distressed, they could only think of one thing to do... call Kanji. "Kanji?"

_"Nao? Is everything okay?"_

"Ki is with me," Naoto continued to comfort Naoki while filling Kanji in on the situation, "He still hasnt stopped, he needs both of us, Jiji." Kanji told them he'd be as quick as he could and hung up in seconds. 

In the fifteen minutes it had taken him to get here, <strike>he was worn out too, he couldnt have come by bus and get here that quickly, he must have ridden his bike</strike>, Naoki was still sniffling.

Naoto softly let Naoki know that Kanji was here and gently shifted so the both of them curled into Kanji's chest. The taller wrapped his arms around the two, as protectively as he could. They didnt ask why or what has Naoki was so shaken but they figure if he was still this upset two hours after Kanji arrived then it must have been bad. All they could do was listen to him cry as he dug himself deeper into Kanji while Naoto whispered comforts to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to fuckin stop with multi chapter fics theyre gonna ruin me...  
fuck it


End file.
